Leo Solaris
is the teenage Master of Assassin of Red in the Great Tokyo Holy Grail War of Fate/Providence. Profile Background The first fruit of a forbidden relationship. He is the son of Giovanni de Gracia and Rosario Solaris. He has two younger siblings, Jason and Piper. His mother is the regent (ruling in place of Leo, the rightful king) of Guadalajara, Mexico, as a war had torn up the country and a monarchy set in place from the ashes with the Solaris Family as the ruler. Once he was old enough, Leo would take over and be king. However, he needed to be educated. At age 8, he was given his father’s Magic Crest, Umbrakinesis, complete control over the darkness and shadow. That was the last time he saw of him as he was sent to Clock Tower, London, for his formal magus training. He proved to be nearly impossible to train because of his prodigious qualities. He had caught on all the basic spells quite quickly and he spent most of his time perfecting his family’s branch of Magecraft, Blue Flame Art, and Blue Flame Projection. He also spent time in training his Mystic Eyes of Lethe, the Magic Crest of the Solaris Family. He trained there for eight years, in the care of Waver Velvet, his surrogate father. Personality As a young child, he was a playful one. He loved to play pranks on his siblings. As he grew older, his playful qualities slowly faded, replaced with an icy determination to bring glory to his family. Even though it was too easy, Leo took his training very seriously. He never slacked off and he spent time being tutored under his surrogate father. He spent these eight years away from his family, and his siblings. In truth, Leo, Piper and Jason were trained at the same time. The Magus Association made sure they never met so Leo could learn to steel his nerves. When he was chosen as a Master, he was giddy but it did not last long. He knew that he could die at any time. The fact that he had the Seraphim Command Spell also made him a larger target for the Black Faction. He was the type to try and assist his Servant in any way he can, even though humans are nothing against most Servants. When he was not helping, he would be fighting against the enemy Servant’s Master. Appearance Leo was a handsome one as well as a hands-on type of person. He usually wore shorts and a blue shirt even though it went against the dress code at Clock Tower (He was exempt because of his near-perfect grades and exemplary skill). He had chestnut skin and piercing blue eyes. However, this was temporary. When activating his Mystic Eyes of Lethe, his eyes turn beige. He has a permanent smirk fixed on his face. Role Fate/Providence At age 16, he was chosen to be one of the Red Faction Masters in the conflict known as the Great Tokyo Holy Grail War. As if he needed more proof of his prodigious qualities, he had gained the Red Faction’s Seraphim Command Spell, the highest Master Degree. At first, he did not understand what was happening but upon being picked up in DC (he was there since he was on leave from the Association) by his father and returned to Clock Tower, he was filled in by regarding the details of the Great Tokyo Holy Grail War. After having a vision, he was sent to Venice where he met with Shirou Emiya. The Chateau de Santa Maria became the gathering location of two Red Faction Masters and a neutral Master. Four Servants, Saber, Caster, Shielder, and Ruler, were also present. Leo would then enter a trance and use the piece of the Round Table which Shirou had snuck out of London to summon his Servant, Assassin. Under Ruler's guidance, Leo and company would head to where the Yggdmillennia magus family, led by Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia and Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia, were keeping the Red's half of the Grail (which Waver had given to them several hours before their arrival). Abilities Blue Flame Art The Magic Crest of the Solaris Family. As a precautionary, the Solaris are born being immune to normal temperatures of fire. The Blue Flame Art entails the manipulation of fire blazing at temperatures upwards of 35,000 Kelvin. Upon manifestation, the fire burns in Leo’s hand but if left unattended for longer than five seconds, Leo would find himself with third-degree burns. He could use these flames offensively or defensively. Blue Flame Projection As a bonus, Leo could shape his blue flames into objects, tools, or weapons. If Leo throws it, the projection has five seconds before it detonates into a fiery blue tornado. If broken in Leo’s hand, it would explode, blowing both the offender and Leo back. Leo wouldn't suffer injuries but his adversary would find his arm seared straight off. Servants are exempt from this although they may receive severe burns which may or may not hamper their fighting ability. Umbrakinesis A neat ability better used for support. It is the manipulation of shadows. The most common application used by the de Gracia Family is “shadow-travel”, that is, teleportation using existing shadows. It works by walking into a shadow and imagining the destination. If done right, the user will pop out in their desired location albeit a bit tired. If done wrong, the user could pop out somewhere else, more tired and queasy, or not appear at all and become a permanent part of the shadows. The manipulation of shadows can also be used to summon walls of darkness as a distraction. Sadly, umbrakinesis does not offer much else. Mystic Eyes of Lethe Probably the most powerful Mystic Eyes in existence (excluding the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception), the Mystic Eyes of Lethe is absolute power and control over memory and the mind. Upon activation, Leo’s eyes turn from blue to beige. His siblings, Jason and Piper, appear gold and purple, respectively, so it can be assumed that the color could indicate the potency and as a result, its power. Usages Leo has many interesting usages out of his Mystic Eyes. “The eyes are windows into the soul,” so to speak. His uses can include but are not limited to: *Inflicting amnesia on the target **Altering the target’s memories **Erasing their memories *Mind control and hypnosis **As the Mystic Eyes gives Leo direct access to the adversary’s neurons and nervous system *Fry his adversary’s nervous system **Repeatedly firing the same neurons at an increasingly rapid pace *Cause a cranial hemorrhage **By destroying blood vessels in close proximity to neurons ***Basically, Leo could give his adversary a stroke if he stares at them ***Death is worst-case scenario *Leo could also use his Mystic Eyes on himself. **He would just need a mirror. Drawbacks The Mystic Eyes strain the eyes if used constantly. This is shown by the sclera getting bloodshot and the eye itself bleeding. Overusage of the Mystic Eyes would lead to temporary memory loss for the user. If the adversary happens to be blind, the Mystic Eyes won't activate. However, it will still work on those with poor eyesight. If an opponent shields their eyes but they still have eyesight, the Mystic Eyes will still work. Trivia *Leo's appearance is based off of Eugeo from the series.